The invention relates to firearms and more specifically to a recoil system for rifles and shotguns. One age-old problem that has existed with firearms is the fact that many of them have severe recoil that affects the person firing the weapon. In firearms such as shotguns and rifles, the rear end of the butt stock is positioned against the shooter's shoulder. When discharged, the recoil from the discharge applies a centrifugal force to the firearm, often causing the front of the firearm to rise. Also, recoil varies depending upon the amount of explosive being fired and the recoil can result in pain and/or bruising to the shoulder area of the person firing the weapon. One example of the recoil being detrimental to a shooter's accuracy is where the firearm is a shotgun being used for skeet shooting by a male or a female.
In the past, the best prior art recoil systems for the butt stock of a firearm have been very expensive and the inexpensive systems did not function properly. Two examples of expensive systems are a hydro-coil fluid dampening system and a pneumatic air chamber system. The present inexpensive recoil systems utilize compression coil springs to absorb the recoil forces. If the compression coil spring is a little too strong, you get more recoil than with a regular firearm. If the compression coil spring is not strong enough it is worse, in that it gives the gun some travel and it is the same as holding the butt stock too loosely.
One improvement in recoil systems for a firearm is illustrated in the Bentley et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,195. It has a pistol grip recoil assembly having a recoil base member and a pistol grip. The recoil base member is detachably secured to the rear end of the receiver of the firearm and it has an inverted T-shaped rail formed on its bottom wall. This inverted T-shaped rail is captured within and slides in an inverted T-shaped groove in the top end of the pistol grip. A recess formed in the front wall of the pistol grip adjacent its top end allows the trigger guard of the firearm to travel rearwardly with respect to the pistol grip when the firearm is fired. Various embodiments utilize springs to return the recoil base member forwardly to its static position after dissipating the recoil of the firearm resulting from its being fired.
Another recent improved recoil system for a firearm is illustrated in the Bentley et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,339. This patent discloses a recoil system for the butt stock of a firearm having a recoil suppressor assembly whose front end is mounted in the cavity in the rear end of the gun stock. The piston ram of the recoil suppressor assembly in its static position extends rearwardly into a bore hole cavity of a elongated recoil housing. When the firearm is shot, the elongated body portion of the recoil suppressor assembly and its transversely extending mounting flange portion instantaneously travel rearwardly into the bore cavity with the bore hole of the body housing reciprocally traveling over the piston ram. A coil spring whose front end is secured to the front end of the body portion whose rear end is secured to a cam assembly returns the elongated body portion to a static position once the recoil of the firearm has been suppressed.
Previous recoil systems have had success, but also have some inherent drawbacks. For example, many firearms have various mechanisms located in the stock, such as a bolt return spring, that precludes the use of a recoil system located in the stock. Further, many traditional recoil systems are too large to be used within the forend of a firearm that does not employ the use of “Kelly” or pistol grips.
Additionally, previous recoil systems are generally bulky, typically substantially filling a cavity that might fit within an average handgrip. Previous recoil systems have also employed spring and lever assemblies that use spring elements, such as a compression or extension springs, that require linear travel paths separate from that of the lever. These spring elements may also have an inherent rebound, adding vibration or bounce to the motion of a firearm upon discharge. This vibration or bounce may at best reduce the accuracy of a marksman when multiple discharges of the firearm are required and at worst result in pain or injury to a shooter.
Previous recoil systems that have rebound may include a dampening mechanism to minimize or reduce the effects of the rebound felt by the shooter. Such dampening mechanisms add cost and complexity to the system and reduce the amount of energy stored by a recoil reduction spring system which may reduce the spring systems ability to return the firearm to its initial pre-discharge configuration.
It would be beneficial to provide a recoil reduction system that can be used within the forend of a firearm.
It would be beneficial to provide a recoil reduction system that can be used within a handgrip attached to the forend of a firearm.
It would be beneficial to provide a recoil reduction system that has no rebound.
It would be beneficial to provide a compact recoil reduction system that can be used within smaller firearms designed for young or smaller statured shooters.
It would be beneficial to provide a recoil reduction system that does not require dampening.
It would be beneficial to provide a recoil reduction system that can use the full energy of a discharge for dampening the recoil and returning the firearm to its pre-discharge configuration.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the issues set forth above.